ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grudge Match (John Smith 10)
Story Azmuth walks towards John, when John points to the window. John: Incursions! Azmuth: You really think that I’m going to fall for that? Incursion Voice on intercom: Attention all Galvans! (Azmuth turns to look out the window, seeing a fleet of ships in the airspace.) We come in peace. Surrender to us, or face certain destruction! You have 5 minutes to send us your response! Azmuth: Great. Now I have to get rid of them. Excuse me. (Azmuth walks away from John, and John hops to his feet, standing next to Sunder.) John: (whispering to Sunder) Hey, will you help me get rid of the Incursions? Sunder: I’ll be charging you, as battles cost more than recovery missions. John: Fine, fine. Let’s go. (John activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down.) Big Chill: Big Chill! Azmuth: (Turning around) What are you doing? Big Chill phases through the window, freezing it in the process. Sunder clicks his feet together, activating his glider that forms out of his boots. He flies towards the window, drawing his axe and swings it to shatter the ice window. Sunder flies to catch up with Big Chill. Big Chill: Which of these is the leader? Sunder: (pointing) To the one in the lead. Big Chill: Alright. Let’s board. They approach the ship, flying towards the highest point, where the bridge was. Big Chill phases through the wall, freezing it, and Sunder fires a laser blast to destroy the ice wall, entering the ship. They land, and Incursion soldiers point their blasters at them. Big Chill lands, and reverts. John: Hello. We’re negotiators. We would like to speak to your leader. (The Incursions look around at each other nervously.) Voice: Stand down, and let them approach. (The Incursions stand down and create a path. John and Sunder walk down the path, and see a fat, more toad-like Incursion sitting on a throne.) Hello negotiators. I’m Sang-Froid, general of the Incursions. I assume, since you made a hole in my ship, that you aren’t here to surrender. John: We’d like a deal. The two of us (pointing to himself and Sunder) want to fight your champion. When we win, you take your fleet and leave this planet, never coming back. If we lose, then we surrender. What we’re asking for, is simply a fighting chance. Sang-Froid: Hm. Okay. I like the sound of it. You guys! (Pointing to Incursions) Fix the wall. Everyone else, gather in the colosseum, and tell our champion to ready himself. (Looking at John and Sunder.) Follow me. End Scene John and Sunder are standing in the arena, with the stands of the colosseum filled with Incursion soldiers. Sunder: You had to request a fight. Do you know what kind of warriors Incursions recruit? Criminals, killers, merciless creatures. John: Relax, the two of us can handle anything they throw at us. Sang-Froid: Welcome everyone! Get ready for our exhibition match. The Galvan negotiators vs. Technorg! The crowd cheers, and a gate opens, letting Technorg out. Technorg looks human, though is much bulkier with orange skin. He has two horns growing off the side of his chin. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, though he has a sash. His left arm was a black mace with red holes, his entire left arm being black. He’s wearing grey pants. Sunder: A Detrovite. Could be worse. John: Anything I should know? Sunder: It’s a baby sized alien in a mechanical suit. Aim for the head. John: Got it. (Activates Omnitrix and slaps it down.) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Diamondhead charges forward, going to punch Technorg. Technorg catches the fist with his right hand, and swings his mace hand at John, sending him flying. Sunder pulls out his axe, and sends a laser at Technorg. The laser hits his chest, being unharmed. Technorg charges Sunder, swinging his mace arm. Sunder blocks it with his axe, and the two deadlock. Diamondhead then fires crystal shards, hitting Technorg in the head. Technorg flinches, and Sunder is able to break through, knocking Technorg over. Diamondhead causes crystals to grow around Technorg, pinning him down. Diamondhead: We make a pretty good team, don’t we Sunder? Sunder: Don’t get your hopes up. Sang-Froid: And the winners are the negotiators! (Incursions cheer) Now, all you guys have to do is kill Technorg, and we’ll leave, as promised. Sunder: Okay. (starts walking towards Technorg, raising his axe) Diamondhead: What are you doing? We can’t kill him. Sunder: You’re the one that asked for this challenge without knowing what it meant. I’m finishing this fight. Diamondhead: Sorry, but I won’t allow it. (Diamondhead raises his hands, and the crystals around Technorg shrink, all but disappearing. Technorg gets up.) Sunder: What are you doing? (Diamondhead reverts.) John: Not playing by their rules. Sang-Froid: (furious) Kill them all! The Incursions stand up and start shooting into the arena. Sunder activates his glider, taking to the air. Sunder dodges lasers, and fires his own from the tip of his axe. John: (at Sunder) Hey, what about me? Your employer? (The Incursions fire at John, and Technorg moves in front of him, taking the lasers.) You? Technorg: You spared my life. I am forever in your debt. John: Cool. Hold them off until the watch recharges, then I’ll join you. Technorg: Will do. Technorg charges forward, swinging his mace hand to knock Incursions out of the way. Technorg jumps, his landing creating a tremor knocking the Incursions down. Ping* John: Yes. Time to fight back. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix) Eatle: Eatle! Time to disarm. Eatle charges in, Incursions opening fire on him. He was unaffected, and he grabs a weapon out of an Incursion’s hand, eating it. He then fires a laser, taking down a large portion of Incursions. Technorg was surrounded, and Eatle punches his way through the Incursions to get to him. Eatle: Getting tired yet? Technorg: Not even close. The two start beating up any Incursion that came at them, with Sunder firing lasers down from above. Eatle: Sunder! Catch Sang-Froid! Sunder responds, flying towards Sang-Froid. Sang-Froid gets up and tries to run, but Sunder picks him up with his axe, holding him over the ground. Sang-Froid: Put me down! Put me down! Sunder: We have new negotiations to discuss. (Sunder carries Sang-Froid over to Eatle, who unleashes a laser, wiping out a portion of the Incursions.) Eatle: Ah, Sang-Froid. New deal. You call off your soldiers, and then all your ships leave Galvan Prime, never to return. If you, or any Incursions, even think of returning, just remember the skills of their negotiators. (Sunder drops Sang-Froid, and he hits the ground.) Sunder: You have three seconds. One, two Sang-Froid: Alright, alright! Stand down everyone! (The Incursions lower their weapons.) This isn’t over, negotiators. Incursions will always have the last word in any war. Eatle: Good thing we’re not at war. See you. End Scene John, Sunder, Azmuth and Technorg are watching from the observatory as the Incursion ships leave. John: Just to know, what were you going to do, Azmuth? Azmuth: I was going to activate a security feature that would’ve eliminated the entire fleet. John: Really? Azmuth: I’m responsible for the protection of my people. John: And that’s how I feel about Earth. I can protect it, from aliens and robots or whatever else is in the galaxy. But I can’t do it without the Omnitrix. Please let me keep it. Azmuth: (sighs) We’ll see if you still feel this way later, as I know what comes next. Either way, your actions deserve some leniency. I will let you keep it. However, remember that the Omnitrix is not a weapon. John: Thank you, Azmuth. (turns to Technorg) Your debt is paid. I no longer require your services. Azmuth: But I am in need of them. If you’d like, you can work as a guard for me here. Technorg: I greatly appreciate it. John: Great. Now that everything is settled, Sunder take me home. Sunder: Fine. Let’s go. (Sunder activates a device, and the two teleport away.) Characters *John Smith *Sunder *Azmuth *Technorg Villains *Sang-Froid *Incurseans Aliens *Big Chill *Diamondhead *Eatle Trivia *Gwen and Kevin don't appear for the second episode in a row. *John goes even deeper in debt to Sunder. *The Incursions swear revenge. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10